ipkknd_3_adnis_katto_gillehrisfandomcom-20200214-history
Meet Sasha's Partner In Crime
Meet Sasha's Partner In Crime is the 63rd episode of the show and is aired on 27 September 2017 Plot synopsis The Episode starts with Advay pulling back Chandni. Jimmy says your sautan is gone and laughs. Sasha sees Chandni and says everything went wrong. She asks Advay is he fine. Advay says I m okay. He asks Chandni are you okay. She nods. Nani says thank God, nothing happened to my Chandni. Chandni asks Meera how did she come. Meera says Lord has sent me to save you, I heard someone telling about the blast that will shatter Chandni and Advay’s life. Advay asks did you see his face. Meera says no, if I saw him, I would have beaten him up. Jimmy gets tensed. Advay says who can do this. Nani says someone who wants to separate you and Chandni. Sasha asks him does he think she did this. He says no, but I will find out. Meera says Advay cares for Chandni a lot. Chandni asks Meera how is her life. Meera says all good. Pooja thanks her. Meera says Lord doesn’t let wrong happen with good person. Chandni says she is my childhood friend. She hugs Meera and thanks her. Meera says no sorry and thanks in friendship. Maasi asks Sasha did she do all this. Sasha accepts she has done all the things to harm Chandni. Advay asks for raising security levels. Sasha says I have called my friend today, she lays such a trap that none can break it. Advay says whatever is happening is from this house. Pooja asks who can do this. Advay says I m not doubting on Shilpa, I m just thinking its planning. Sasha asks Jimmy to make sure nothing wrong happens in party, rest in peace Chandni. Sasha likes the arrangements. Chandni comes there. Sasha says I know what you like and dislike, that’s why we are a perfect couple. Chandni argues with her. Sasha asks her to stop poetic things Advay likes the decorations. Chandni says Dev likes simple things, an ordinary stone is imp to him. Sasha says he is my Advay, I will take care of her. Nani asks Chandni what happened. Chandni says how can anyone fight with loved ones, I tried to make Advay Dev, but did I come between Advay and Sasha. Nani says no, he would have not married you. Chandni says I m ready to do anything to make his hatred turn into love. Nani asks Chandni to have belief, she will get her Dev. Sasha shows designer suits to Advay. Adi jokes. Chandni looks on. Adi asks Advay not to wear the shiny suit. Sasha says we don’t need your opinion. Advay says he is just a kid, come on, this is not my taste. She goes to get other suits. Adi asks Advay is Sasha his choice. Sasha makes Advay try the suit. Chandni murmurs. Advay says does anyone roam as joker in house. He understands what Chandni is saying. Chandni makes Adi put icecream on Advay’s suit. Sasha comes to scold Adi. Advay and Chandni defend him. Chandni asks Advay not to thank her. He says thanks, I m going to wear this suit in party. She asks who else will take care of your choices. He goes to room and sees a decent suit. He likes it. Nani asks him not to be adamant, Chandni is still his childhood Chandni, just think from heart once, close eyes and see once. He closes eyes and opens. Nani asks him what did he see. Shwetlana comes to meet Sasha. Murli flirts with her. Sasha meets Shwetlana. She says I know you made Oberois dance on your fingers, I want your help to handle a girl. Shwetlana says don’t worry, I will teach you how to handle enemies. Precap: Chandni and Sasha dance on Baawri hogai….. Someone attacks Chandni. Gallery Episode Clips Episode link Episode 63 References Episode 63 Guide